


Broken Glass

by anyothergirl415



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah looses someone dear and Dom keeps him from loosing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

Elijah was having a good dream.

Dom was drawing sweet patterns along his skin, making him giggle lightly. His blue-ish eyes were gazing up at him with some sweet form of love and affection. Elijah smiled and reached up, touching Dom's hair before circling his head and pulling it up to crush his lips to his lover's.

It made Elijah stop questioning what was so special that made Dom want to be with him. It didn't make sense most of the time, yet it was something Elijah had gotten used to.

The phone rang, making Elijah's body stir. His hand moved along the bare skin on Dom's chest, making him snuggle his head sweetly into his lovers shoulder.

The phone rang again and Dom mumbled, pressing a sleepy kiss to Elijah's head. "Mmphhh."

Slowly Elijah's eyes opened when the phone rang once more, "Dommie…" Elijah mumbled, tilting his head up a bit and letting his mouth rest along the sweet skin there.

"Hmm…" Dom mumbled back in competition with the fourth phone ring.

"Phone…" Elijah grumbled, turning and rolling right on top of Dom, attempting to reach the telephone.

Dom began to sleepily nip along his skin, sucking hard at the bite marks he knew he was leaving. "Mmmm…"

"Phone…" Elijah mumbled again, though reached for it less urgently. And when the answer machine picked up in the other room, Elijah decided his time would be better spent focusing on the growing spiral of arousal in his gut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the morning, Elijah remembered something waking him up in the night. It hardly seemed important, since it all ended in sex.

So he showered and wondered briefly about the message the caller might have left – if they had even left one – but the thought was driven from his mind as Dom entered the shower with him and put his tongue to good use.

The message slipped his mind until after breakfast when the phone rang once more. "Hello?" Dom answered, letting his foot rub along Elijah's, who was reading the paper through the glasses propped on the bridge of his nose. "Oh hey Hannah… uh yeah… okay…"

Elijah looked up when Dom held the phone out. A smile was on his face at the name Hannah but it faded when he saw Dom's worried eyes. "Hello?" He took the phone  
and spoke hesitantly into it.

"Lij…" Hannah's voice was soft and sad. It was more than obvious that tears had been shed for a long period of time.

"Han? What's going on?" Elijah asked, casting a glance at Dom before looking back down at the paper.

"It's mom…" Hannah cough sob hiccupped then cleared her throat.

Elijah slid the glasses off his nose when Hannah didn't continue. "Hannah…"

"She died!" Hannah exploded in one long sob, wave after wave of tears making her voice impossible to understand.

Elijah hung up.

He sat in silence. Not moving. Not thinking. Slowly he looked up to Dom, his eyes wide and full of tears. Dom didn't need to hear what had happened; Hannah's voice had been loud enough to hear through the entire room.

Silence settled heavily throughout the room; a thick fog that threatened to choke them.

Finally Elijah breathed, "Shit." And the silence was broken by one loud, hurt sob.

Dom was instantly off his chair, his arms wrapped around his lover in a tight hug. Quickly he pulled Elijah out of his chair and off the ground into his arms, cradling him like a baby.

"Oh… Lij…" Dom soothed him as best he could. "Baby… love… oh…" There was nothing Dom could say to change the pain; they both knew that, but Dom held some hope that his love was something he could offer.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you okay?" Dom asked – for the millionth time – as they walked away from the casket being lowered into the ground.

Elijah nodded, wishing he could lay his head down on Dom's shoulder, feel that strong arm wrap around him. But people were gathered – people who may not like such affections, even in such a hard time.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You okay Elijah?"

"Doing alright Elijah?"

"How are you Elijah?"

Voices sounded left and right as Elijah moved through the small home where the reception was being held. By the end of the day he wanted to slap anyone who asked him if he was okay.

And that's how it continued for weeks.

He insisted that he was fine. He wore his normal smile, his sweet grin and he pretended life was well.

"Lij… are you sure you're okay?" Dom asked as he sat himself down on the bar stool at the kitchen counter.

Elijah was loading dishes into the dishwasher.

He was putting a glass dish in the tray when the words finally registered. Dom jumped when it hit the counter side with a loud crack and shattered.

Elijah stared at it as if a shockwave was sent through his brain and everything seemed to suddenly fall into place. His hands reached out and grabbed glass after glass, throwing them hard on the floor and watching them shatter into millions of lost little pieces.

Sobs left his body in a giant rush, causing him to collapse to the floor in a great heap.

Dom rushed around the counter, skidding to a stop before colliding into broken glass. "Shit…" he breathed.

"I…" Elijah looked up at him, his eyes wide and bright with tears and pain. "NO! NO I'm NOT. I'm NOT okay!!" Reaching up he grabbed a large stack of plates and pushed them to the floor, watching them shatter with some satisfied type of glee.

Dom took Elijah's hand and pulled tugged him hard, managing to get him over the broken glass pieces without cutting him. "Ssh… baby sshh…"

Elijah blinked at him wide, as if seeing him for the first time. Another sob left his lips and he let his head fall into Dom's shoulder. "I'm sorry Dom… I'm so sorry…" He sounded so small, so defeated. It made Dom's heart break.

"No Lij, baby… don't be." Dom stroked his head, guiding him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. He cradled a very blank Elijah in his arms.

As they lay, Elijah's hand began to venture over Dom's thigh. "Please…" he whispered softly, looking up into Dom's eyes – pleading.

"What do you need baby?" Dom asked, smiling down at him with love.

"Show me you love me," Elijah asked softly.

Dom knew what this meant.

Slowly he pulled Elijah up to the highest point of the bed, undressing him with sweet care and affection. He let his fingers run down Elijah's chest, taking in every feature he'd grown to love and worship.

His tongue followed the path his fingers had just taken. It moved to one nipple, circling around the pink nub and giving it the attention Elijah so desperately wanted it to have. It hardened to a peak and Elijah let a soft moan slip through his lips as Dom bit at it just  
slightly.

Dom pulled his own shirt off as he crawled down Elijah's body, pulling off Elijah's jeans along the way. Starting at his feet, he began to kiss his skin, worshiping that salty tangy sweet taste of pale skin.

Elijah's breath was coming out in soft gasps as Dom's lips pressed kisses into the inside of his thighs, sucking just lightly. "Damn…" Elijah gasped, trying to arch past Dom's hands holding him down.

Dom smiled as he blew lightly over Elijah's hard length, watching it twitch lightly. Leaning down, his tongue ran once twice over Elijah's length before Dom continued his journey up Elijah's body.

He allowed his tongue to dip into that sweet plunge of a belly button, enjoying the soft gasp it elicited, the tangle of hands in his hair. "Dom…"

Dom let his lips move up and around Elijah's chest, hardening light brown nipples into peaks once more.

"Dom…" Elijah tried once more, his voice sounding much huskier and deeper than natural.

"Hmmm…" Dom mumbled, glancing up at him. Elijah tugged at his hair, smiling a goofy, sexy grin. "Yes?"

"I want you in me…" Elijah breathed before their lips crushed together, slipping and sliding in a familiar pattern.

Dom fumbled with a bottle of lube in the nightstand, popping it open and managing to squirt some in the palm of his hand without breaking the kiss. Years of experience taught him such talents.

No prep was needed, but Dom slipped one two three fingers inside him, stretching already stretched skin.

Dom slid inside.

Elijah felt that little pinch of pain before a starburst of life and beauty. Elijah arched into the familiar press that never got old. "More," Elijah whispered, demanded.

Dom complied. Moving hard and fast, leaving his sweet searching from before. He braced himself with his hands above Elijah's head as he moved between the clenching muscle.

The room was full of the sweet gasps and moans of the lovers as they moved into each other.

As they hit their peaks with each other, Elijah dug his nails into Dom's shoulder. Something in his heart twisted and Elijah knew that maybe he wasn't okay yet… but he was definitely getting there.

As the sated mist of pleasure slowly dissipated, there were only three words left on the tip of Elijah's tongue; words that had never been uttered, but should have many ages ago.

"I love you, Dom."

A pause.

"Love you too, Lij"

And in the end, love would conquer all.


End file.
